Join Hands
by espressoo
Summary: Jung Yunho mengenang masa lalunya bersama Kim Jaejoong di sebuah flat kecil setelah 7 tahun berpisah. Yunjae - Oneshoot - Terinspirasi dari lagu dan music video Super Junior K.R.Y Join Hands / Newbie


_**Tittle : Join Hands**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, and other cast**_

 _ **Pair : Yunjae is Main Pair!**_

 _ **Disclamair : Semua pemian milik diri mereka sendiri.**_

 _ **Warning : Geje,Yaoi, Typos dimana-mana. Tolong dengarkan lagu Super Junior K.R.Y - Join Hands saat membacanya. :)**_

..

7 tahun berlalu sejak hari terakhir dimana kita saling berpegangan tangan meninggalkan flat kecil ini.

Kau tersenyum dan menatapku dengan mata bulatmu yang memerah, di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Perpisahan itu, kaulah yang memutuskannya tetapi kau juga yang sangat emosional dan tidak dapat menahan tangismu.

Saat itu, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan tanganmu saat matamu sendiri berkata untuk menahannya.

Aku rindu...

Rindu untuk memegang tangan kecilmu lagi, dan rindu untuk dapat mencium aromamu kembali.

Kim Jaejoong, aku telah kembali. Apakah kau masih menungguku?

...

Flat kecil ini masih kosong. Bibi Gong berkata jika ia tidak menyewakan lagi flat ini kepada siapapun sejak kami pergi.

Aku melangkah menyentuh knop pintu yang berdebu. Aku tersenyun saat melihat sebuah coretan namaku dan namanya di depan pintu masuk.

Apakah kau ingat? Kau yang mencoretnya saat kita baru pertama datang ke flat ini. Dengan senyum dan gigi kelincimu kau berkata...

 _"Biar semua orang tahu jika flat ini diisi oleh pasangan yang saling mencinta. Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong"._

Kim Yunho? Bahkan mendengarnya membuatku geli saat itu.

 _"Eiy... bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Kim? Kau yang seharusnya menjadi Jung"._

Rajukkan dan gerutuan dari bibirmu itu bahkan masih sangat jelas terdengar di telingaku.

 _"Kenapa nasipku menjadi Jung?"_ Keluhmu dengan wajah di buat sedih.

Semua seperti film yang berputar di kepalaku. Aku bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana bahagianya kita dahulu.

Kita tertawa dan aku mengejarmu sampai mendapatkan tubuhmu yang kecil. Ciuman yang kita lakukan saat itu, aku merasakannya.

Melangkah semakin dalam memasuki flat itu, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah sebuah sofa kecil dengan TV usang di hadapannya.

Aku melangkah mendekat. Menyentuh sofa yang terlihat usang dan berdebu itu. Kembali, aku melihat mu dalam bayanganku.

Dahulu, kau selalu meminta aku peluk saat musim dingin. Kita hanya mahasiswa dengan uang pas yang tidak dapat membeli penghangat ruangan, sehingga membuat flat ini menjadi beku seperti di dalam lemari es. Dan, kau selalu berkata...

 _"Aku menyukai ini. Meskipun aku tidak suka udara dingin, aku menyukai Jung Yunho yang memelukku dan mengusir rasa dingin dari tubuhku"._

Dan aku hanya akan gemas melihat tingkahmu yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Kim Jaejoong, aku sungguh merindukanmu.

...

Hari sudah malam saat aku meninggalkan flat. Bibi Gong bertanya, apakah aku akan kembali menyewa flat itu dan tinggal disana?

Dan aku menjawab, aku akan kembali besok pagi untuk membereskan flat dan membawa sejumlah uang untuk membayar sewanya.

Bibi Gong hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pundakku.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik. Dengan penampilan dan mobil mewah yang kau miliki, kenapa kau masih ingin tinggal di flat kecil seperti ini? Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan uang sewa. Jangan terburu-buru". Ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Bibi Gong memanglah orang yang baik. Sayangnya beliau tidak menikah dan memiliki anak. Kehidupannya sangat bebas dan tidak suka di tentang. Tetapi, masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana beliau begitu perhatian kepada kami. Bibi Gong bahkan menganggapku san Jaejoong sebagai puteranya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Bibi" balasku dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong, apakah kalian telah menikah?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan memeluknya sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang dan akan kembali esok hari.

Kim Jaejoong lihatlah, namamu tidak akan pernah lepas dari hidupku.

...

Hari beratku di mulai. Aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan flat ini sendirian.

Tidak akan ada yang aku ganti disini. Aku ingin membuat semuanya tetap disana dan melihat bayanganmu di sudut manapun dalam flat ini.

 _"Ya Jung Yunho! Aku bilang matikan TV nya? Bagaimana bisa aku mencuci piring jika tidak ada air! Matikan TV nya agar air bisa keluar!"_

Aku tersenyum, kembali melihat punggungmu di counter dapur.

Di sana, aku mengingat bagaimana aku menganggumu ketika memasak. Dan bagaimana kau berteriak saat aku melakukan hal kacau yang membuatmu pusing dan lelah. Dengan sombong kau akan selalu berkata...

 _"Lihatlah kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Untuk menuang susu kedalam gelas saja kau membutuhkanku. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat meja dapur menjadi berantakkan karena tumpahan susu"._

Dan aku hanya akan merengut berpura-pura kesal untuk kembali mendapatkan perhatianmu.

Kau tahu Kim Jaejoong? Kau benar, aku tidak akan bisa hidup benar tanpamu. Aku masih suka menumpahkan susu, membuat dapur yang kau banggakan berantakkan dan aku masih tidak bisa menggoreng telur yang kau suka.

Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan baik karena kau tidak lagi berada di sampingku.

Aku membutuhkanmu.

...

Kamar.

Jantungku berpacu keras saat melihat pintu itu. Itu adalah kamar kita berdua dengan penuh kenangan di dalamnya.

Aku tertawa saat kembali melihat coretanmu seperti di pintu masuk. Kali ini bertuliskan...

 _ **'**_ _ **Kim**_ _ **Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong's room. Kau akan mendengar banyak hal saat merapatkan telingamu di pintu ini'**_

Bodoh,

air mataku jatuh turun. Aku melihatmu, melihatmu yang tertawa dengan riang saat menuliskan kata-kata itu.

Dengan degup jantung yang menggila, aku mulai membuka knop pintu.

Ranjang, sofa panjang, meja kecil dan tirai. Semua nya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kita berada di sana dan berbicara dengan perasaan emosional.

Aku berjalan masuk saat melihat bayanganmu yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menangis. Bayangan kita seperti hari terakhir saat kita berada disini.

Kau menatapku dengan pandangan putus asa. Saat itu kau bercerita jika Kakek ku datang. Kali ini beliau datang dengan mempermalukanmu di cafe tempat kau bekerja paruh waktu.

 _"D-dia berteriak dan mengataiku manusia menjijikkan yang telah menggoda cucu kebanggaannya"_. Kau berkata di tengah isakkanmu.

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan Jae!. Sedikit lagi, aku mohon bertahanlah sampai kita lulus kuliah. Dengan itu aku akan terbebas dari Kakek dan hidup bersama mu. Aku berjanji setelah semua ini berlalu hanya kebahagiaan yang aku berikan"._

Bagaikan penonton. Aku kembali melihat bayangan kita saat itu. Aku merasa bodoh dan kecewa mengingat bagaimana pengecutnya aku saat itu.

 _"Saat kau sakit, saat kau tersenyum bahkan saat kau menangis. Mereka semua menatapku, menyudutkan ku dan memakiku. Aku lelah, kau bahkan tidak bertindak apapun saat paman dan bibimu memakiku"._

Maafkan aku. Aku tersadar semua kesalahanku saat aku sudah jauh darimu.

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"_

Aku bahkan lupa pernah mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Andai saja saat itu aku tegas, mungkin kita tidak akan berpisah seperti ini.

 _"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi"._

Kau menangis, dan tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan saat itu. Aku sungguh ingin menghapus air matamu. Namun yang ku lakukan saat itu hanya diam melihatmu yang menangis dengan tersedu. Aku sungguh pengecut.

Masih layakkah jika aku mengharapkan mu kembali padaku saat ini? Aku sungguh merindukanmu!.

Aku mohon kembalilah dan maafkan aku.

...

Aku berjalan menaiki setapak tangga menuju loteng tempat kita biasa duduk di malam hari untuk melihat bintang.

Suaramu kembali menyapa telingaku saat aku ingat kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan ketika aku menaiki tangga ini.

 _"Pegang penyangga tangga. Kau ingin terjatuh lalu kehilangan nyawamu dan membuatku bujangan seumur hidup?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"._

Kau memukulku dengan benda apapun yang kau bawa setiap aku menyahut omelanmu. Dan aku hanya akan menggerutu serta meringis kesakitan.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya, dan...

Splashh...

Licin, aku terjatuh.

Kau benar, sekarang aku tergelincir karena tidak berpegangan pada penyangga. Dan aku seperti melihat bayanganmu yang tengah bertolak pinggang menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kau ingin memarahiku? Datanglah padaku Kim Jaejoong, agar kau bebas memarahiku karna seluruh tingkahku yang ceroboh" gumamku lirih.

Kembali air mataku jatuh. Terjatuh kali ini, rasanya begitu sakit.

Kim Jaejoong, lututku berdarah. Apakah kau tidak ingin datang untuk mengobatiku?

Dimana kau sekarang? Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu.

...

Asap kopi dalam cangkirku terbang bersama dengan angin. Aku duduk dimana kami biasa duduk menikmati segelas kopi kesukaannya dengan di temani terangnya bintang di malam hari.

Aku selalu bertanya, kenapa dia menyukai atap dan bangku kaleng ini? Dan dia akan selalu menjawab...

 _"Aku menyukainya karena ada kau yang menemaniki disini"._

Dan aku hanya akan tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

Kim Jaejoong, apa kah aku pernah berkata jika kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku salah tingkah?. Konyol.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tanaman-tanamannya di sisi loteng yang masih berjajar dengan rapih disana, hanya saja mereka semua telah mati dan kering.

Lagi, aku melihat dirinya yang tengah bersenandung membersihkan seluruh tanaman-tanaman itu seperti dahulu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana dia selalu memerahiku ketika dengan tidak sengaja aku memetik dan merusak tanaman-tanamannya. Meski aku mengatakan reflek dan tidak sengaja, dia akan tetap marah dan menceramahiku tentang bagaimana susahnya sebuah tumbuhan berjuang untuk hidup.

 _"Hanya sebuah rumput, sayang!"._

 _"Ini bukan sekedar rumput. Aku merawatnya untuk kebaikkanmu, untuk kebaikkan kita. Kau tidak tahu betapa besar khasiatnya rumput ini. Aku akan membuat jus dengan rumput ini dan aku akan memaksamu untuk meminumnya hingga habis!"_

Dan, dia sungguh memaksaku meminum jus rumput itu hingga begitu mual rasanya.

Tapi... jika dia kembali nanti, aku berjanji akan meminum rumput jus itu sebanyak apapun yang dia mau. Aku berjanji.

Yah, aku berjanji padamu cintaku.

...

Aku lupa memberitahu Bibi Gong jika aku sudah berada di flat ini dan membersihkannya sejak pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar membeli snack dan beberapa botol soju untuk menemani kami mengobrol. Aku yakin kali ini beliau akan menahanku.

Aku melihatnya, Bibi Gong berdiri di sana dan tersenyum berbicara dengan seseorang.

Apakah penghuni salah satu di flat ini?

"Kau semakin cantik saja".

Aku mendengar pujian keluar darinya untuk orang itu saat aku mendekat.

Entah mengapa jantung ini berdetak tidak karuan saat aku semakin mendekati mereka. Di sana, Bibi Gong telah melihatku datang dan tersenyum padaku.

"Itu dia, Yunho. Kalian sudah menikahkan sekarang?"

Alisku tertaut saat Bibi Gong menyebutkan namaku. Apakah itu tamu untukku? Tapi siapa?.

Aku semakin mendekat, penasaran menerjangku saat indera penciumanku menangkap sebuah aroma yang begitu familiar untukku.

Wangi ini, aku mengenalnya. Apakah ini wanginya? Wangi yang begitu aku rindukan?

Kim Jaejoong... apakah itu dia?

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Tangan besarku menggapai bahu kecilnya. Dia berbalik menatapku, dan aku tertegun melihatnya.

Wajah itu, sepasang mata doe itu, dan bibir itu. Dia adalah Jaejoong-ku!.

Aku melihatnya mengeratkan bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah karena udara dingin. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang bingung dan kaget.

Dia benar Jaejoongku.

"Yunho datang kemari sejak kemarin. Aku bertanya tentangmu tapi dia tidak menjawab". Aku menatap Bibi Gong yang kembali bicara.

Beliau terlihat bingung menatap ekspresi kaget kami satu sama lain.

"Ini sudah malam, aku harus masuk sekarang. Drama kesukaanku akan segera mulai. Kalian istirahatlah".

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil saat Bibi Gong pamit.

Aku menatapnya yang masih menatap kepergian Bibi Gong yang telah memasuki rumahnya.

Suasana hening tercipta diantara kami. Kami berdiri tepat di bawah penerangan lampu jalan.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dirasakannya saat melihatku kembali di hadapannya? Senangkah? Atau malah dia merasa sedih?.

Dia menunduk dan memegang tasnya. Penampilannya sunguh berubah, tidak seperti saat kami masih kuliah dulu. Dia nampak semakin anggun dengan rambutnya yang panjang, dan kaca mata kotak yang menggantung di hidungnya.

Sejak kapan Jaejoongku memakai kaca mata?

"Kaca mata?" Aku bertanya melepas keheningan.

Dia menatap ku dan mengangguk malu. "Aku seorang kutu buku sekarang". Ucapnya.

Suaranya masih sama. Halus dan bgitu lembut. Aku sungguh merindukan bagaimana cara dia memanggil namaku dan merajuk seperti dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengingatmu" jawabku pasti.

Kami saling bertatapan. Melalui tatapan ini aku ingin menyampaikan jika aku tidak pernah melupakannya, bahkan sangat merindukannya.

Aku berharap dia akan kembali membalas perkataanku. Tetapi dia hanya diam menatpku.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disni?" Tanyaku.

"Aku...

"Kakek ku telah meninggal". Aku memotong perkataannya. Dia terlihat bingung dan menatapku.

Bodoh, kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kini tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kami.

Aku melihatnya tertunduk dan tersenyum. Aku rasa dia mengerti maksudku.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan senyumnya.

"M-maksudku bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku memang bodoh dalam hal berbasa-basi. Tolong jangan tertawakanku.

"Aku baik".

Aku tahu, terlihat dari penampilanmu yang semakin cantik.

"Aku juga baik".

Dia tidak kembali bertanya dan aku menjawab sendiri. Aku ingin dia tahu jika aku pun hidup dengan baik hingga saat ini.

"Aku menumpahkan susu dan terpeleset di tangga" ucapku.

Dia tertawa dengan gayanya yang khas. Suasana diantara kami mulai menghangat.

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu".

"Aku membutuhkan teman hidup untuk mengaturku, dan membuatkanku Jus rumput".

Dia kembali tertawa. Dan menyuruhku mendekat dengan isyarat tangannya.

Tubuh kecilnya menarik dan memelukku. Sentuhan ini, aku sungguh merasakannya kembali. Kembali berada di dalam pelukkan Jaejoongku.

"Selamat, kau memdapatkan teman hidup untuk mengatur dan membuatkanmu jus rumput". Bisikknya di telingaku.

Kami tertawa. Aku mengangkatnya dalam pelukanku dan memutarnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.

"Aku menunggumu kembali selama ini" suaranya bergetar. Ia mulai menangis dalam pelukkanku.

Ah tidak, aku mohon jangan kembali menangis sayang.

"Aku kembali"

"Jangan pergi lagi"

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya.

Meski kau meminta sekalipun aku tidaknakan pergi lagi ataupun membiarkanmu pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapku.

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku dan meringis saat jari-jari halusnya menyentuh kumis tipis dan jambang yanh sengaja aku tumbuhkan.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencukur" ledeknya.

Aku mengangguk dan mendekap pinggang rampingnya semakin menempel.

"Kau yang akan mencukurnya mulai sekarang" ucapku.

Dia tersenyum. Menarik kepalaku menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibirku.

Ciuman pertama kami setelah 7 tahun terpisah. Dan aku pastikan selalu akam ada ciuman-ciuman lain setelahnya.

Aku mendapatkannya kembali. Dia datang lagi seakan Tuhan mendengar seluruh isi hatiku semenjak aku kembali ke negera dan flat ini dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk datang dan kembali kepelukanku.

Terimakasih Tuhan, karena kau kembali membuat tangannya kembali dalam genggamanku.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kim Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku"

...

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Mohin kritik dan sarannya :)**_


End file.
